Waiting
by MangAsian13
Summary: A songfic about Merlin's feelings and memories about Arthur. The song is by Kate Miller Heidke called Caught in the crowd. I hope you like it...


**_Waiting..._**

_There was a guy at my school when I was in high school,  
_I met him when I first came to Camelot,

_We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles,  
_We always seemed to bump into each other,_  
__  
Never even spoken or faced each other  
_Always ending up fighting, there never really was a friendly conversation,

_But on the last hill we'd race each other  
_I'm a servant and magician, he is the prince,

_When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way  
_But destiny brought us together.

_I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name  
_He is royalty, and I became his friend and loyal servant,

_When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet  
_Today, we had a conversation without arguing,

_And mumbled a sentence that ended with 'James'  
_He told me to call him Arthur...

_I didn't know then what I know now  
_I still remember the day when he left me for someone else,

_I was young and caught in the crowd  
_Still hoping, I waited and waited,

_I was dumb, and I was proud  
_Time past, and my faith started to fade,

_And I'm sorry  
_But I'll still forgive,

_If I could go back do it again  
_Everyday I wished to go back to the old times,

_I'd be someone you could call friend  
_Years moved on, I'm still hurting,

_Please please believe that I'm sorry  
_But I'll still forgive...

_Well he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet  
_He was blond and proud,

_When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it  
_But the kindness in his heart told it's own story,

_Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself  
_Always doing things that his father expected from him,

_Round the boundary of the grounds til he heard the bell  
_I was the only person he could talk to when he was in pain.

_Well one day I found him, joined him on his walk_  
One day, I saw him with my friend,

_We were silent for a while until we started to talk  
_There was a certain atmosphere around them, that no-one could destroy,

_I told him my family were fighting in court  
_She told him that her mother left her when she was young,

_He said his step-dad and him always fought  
_He didn't know how to reply, and said 'My mother died when I was born' and smiled sadly...

_We talked about music, he was into punk  
_They talked about love,

_Told me all the bands that I liked were junk  
_She asked if he loved someone,

_I said I'd never heard the songs the sex pistols sang  
_He replied with a yes, and she asked _who_?

_I laughed back at him and then the bell rang  
_He paused, and then replied ' You...'

_I was young and caught in the crowd  
_The wedding day is today,and I stood in the crowd,

_I didn't know then what I know now  
_Hoping he would notice me,

_I was dumb, and I was proud  
_I should have told him earlier,

_And I'm sorry  
_He looked at me and said 'Sorry'

_If I could go back do it again  
_So I stand here, in the cheering crowd,

_I'd be someone you could call friend  
_If I told him earlier, would this be different?

_Please please believe that I'm sorry  
_So now I'm trying to move on...

_It was after school in the afternoon  
_It was the evening, he was with his wife star-gazing,

_The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms  
_We did the same thing when we first met,

_Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement  
_But, all has changed now...

_Threw away his bag and said he had no friends+  
_I gave away my everything, and got nothing in return...

_He yelled that he did and he looked around  
_This is the day, I told him about my magic,

_Tried getting up but they pushed him on down  
_He didn't like it,

_That's when he saw me, called out my name  
_And told me to leave and to never come back,

_And I turned my back, and just walked away  
_So I packed up my bags, and went far away,

_Yeah i turned my back, and just walked away  
_Didn't get a goodbye from him, I left, never looking back.

_I was young and caught in the crowd  
_Even now, I still remember him,

_I didn't know then what i know now  
_And I wonder what he has been up to,

_I was dumb, and i was proud  
_I know this is stupid, but if he comes back,

_And I'm sorry  
_I'll forgive him,

_If I could go back, do it again  
_So I sit here, wishing, wanting, and hoping,

_I'd be someone you could call friend  
_I'd be someone more than a servant or friend,

_Please please, believe that I'm sorry.  
_So I wait here,

_Please please, believe that I'm sorry.  
_Waiting, waiting...

**I knowthis was short, but i hope you liked it though... ^^**


End file.
